femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Melvina Holt (Class of Nuke 'Em High)
Professor Melvina Holt (Lisa Gaye) is the devious professor in the 1991 comedy Troma film, “Class of Nuke ‘Em High Part II: Subhumanoid Meltdown”, and followed that up with a reprising role in the 1994 Troma film “Class of Nuke ‘Em High Part 3: The Good, the Bad and the Subhumanoid”. She does a cameo role in 2013 Troma film, “Return to Nuke ‘Em High Volume 1”, which I believe is just in the form of a flashback. Class of Nuke ‘Em High II: Subhumanoid Metldown Troma High from the original 1986 film, “Class of Nuke ‘Em High”, was destroyed. In its place the Tromaville’s nuclear reactor was rebuilt and the Nukamama Corporation that funded it incorporated a new junior college, known as Tromaville Institute of Technology, appropriately termed T.I.T. for short. Professor Holt perfected a race of sub-humanoids, which were living beings without emotions. She and her boss, Dean Okra (Scott Resnick) programed them and were using this subspecies to perform mindless and menial tasks. We saw the Professor several times in the introduction, one time she captures a mutant little ghoulie with a net, that later turns into toxic liquid and drips from her butterfly net. We are then introduced to Roger Smith (Brick Bronsky) who is a school reporter and the hero to the movie. He answers a flyer that asks for subjects from the student body to come for a bio experiment and have sex for money. When he arrives at the lab, he meets Professor Holt. The Professor is dressed in a short light blue lab coat that is opened in the front to reveal a white bra. She wears it as a dress, so it is much like a minidress. In addition, she has white fishnet stockings and black ankle high boots. However, her trademark is her three-foot high bun on top of her head. Throughout the movie this hair is decorated with little trinkets and objects. Roger is led into a room where he is asked to take off his shirt and put on a blindfold. Then a girl named Victoria (Leesa Rowland), dressed in a nightgown comes into the room. Victoria begins making out with Roger and takes off her nightgown. Roger takes a look, and is reminded to put his blindfold back on. As the two have sex, we see that Victoria has a second mouth where he belly-button should be located. She is one of these sub-humanoids that Professor Holt is responsible for creating. While watching on closed caption TV, Dean Okra and Professor Holt determine that both Roger and Victoria are enjoying the sex. Roger has struck out with every girl on campus, and Professor Holt is perplexed by this. She has a flashback to her as a young girl, where we hear that while all the other girls were dressing dolls, she was trying to combine human and non-human life forms for the perfect slave. Dean Okra is very impressed with her work, and continuously attempts to flirt with her. Dean Okra has an annoying high pitched voice. While Roger is watching the women’s basketball team practice, their star player Amy (Amy Hilbrich) begins having a toxic waste episode, and it is seen that she also has one of these second mouths and is a sub-humanoid. She goes into convulsions and a green ghoulie tears out from her stomach. There is Professor Holt with a net and bag there to capture the creature. When Roger attempts to bring this story to the editor, Professor Janice Jones (Shelby Shepard), she is not interested in it. In fact, she notifies Dean Okra about the incident. It seems that there is a glitch in the sub-humanoids, since they tend to melt down under stress and turn into little furry creatures. Roger then bumps into Victoria in the Cafeteria for the first time since their sexual encounter, and she he is working as a custodian there. Victoria refers to Professor Holt as Mommy. The two become a couple and everything else doesn’t matter to Roger anymore. Later Professor Holt is shown leading a sub-humanoid virgin (Kristina Krofft) into a prison cell along with another girl, who will act as her teacher on how to mate. She refers to the teacher as a “sub-humanoid woman with melon heavy breasts”. The two girls head into one of the cells, and they are killed by the monsters. The Professor scolds the monsters, since they were supposed to mate, not feed. Seeing that there are an increasing amount of side effects with her creations, she feverously attempts to find an antidote for the meltdown. Dean Okra visits Professor Holt to put pressure on her to fix the problem. He also volunteers Victoria to entertain the Squirrels later that night at a party. The Squirrels are a tough local motorcycle gang that has been terrorizing the Institute. This gang is led by Yoke (Michael Kurtz) and has his shemale Squirrelettes to help him. However, Victoria skips out on the engagement to be with Roger. The other sub-humanoid named Harvey (Phil Rivo) is subjected to incredible humiliation at the party and has a meltdown. Roger later is confused when Victoria says that she wasn’t programmed to love. He then sees her second mouth and begins to realize that she is also a sub-humanoid. Victoria is then captured by the Squirrels and brought to Dean Okra. Okra orders her to be terminated for disobeying his order to go to the party. Roger also follows Victoria to the lab and sees the awful byproducts of the experiments gone wrong. Professor Holt and Dean Okra have a fight, since she doesn’t want to see her babies destroyed. Dean accepts her resignation, and before she can leave, he has her captured and placed in a cell. Roger heads back to Professor Jones’ office with another typed up report. This time it appears that she will publish it. However, after Roger left the office, Professor Jones was visited by the custodian. The custodian was a sub-humanoid, and while in her office has a meltdown. He strangles Professor Jones and throws her out of the window at the feet of Roger. Roger returns to her office to find the meltdown critter named Murray (M. Davis), and they rally the students to storm the chemical reactor where they are holding Professor Holt and Victoria. In one of the cells, we see Professor Holt chained to a chair and Dean Okra threatening to cut her three-foot tall hair if she doesn’t hand over the anecdote. His dreams of conquering the world with his sub-humanoids are melting away. One of the cross mutant Claymation critters with wings rips off Dean Okra’s head and eats it, and Professor Holt is able to break free of her chains. Roger rescues Victoria and carries her out of the lab as the rest of the place begins to meltdown. Meanwhile, a real squirrel, who has eaten some of the radioactive waste grows into a giant monster and destroys the school’s nuclear reactor. The squirrel levels the Institute. Professor Holt is scooped up by the squirrel like Fay Ray was with King Kong. She is later thrown down and the squirrel vomits on her. Roger comes to her side and asks her if there is anything she has that would save Victoria. Professor Holt pulls out the antidote from her hair and tells him that if he gives a teaspoon a day for the next three weeks she will be alright. Dean Okra and his cronies are defeated, and the squirrel is led out of the city by using a giant acorn dangled from a helicopter. We last see Professor Holt dragging her limp body and then collapsing in a heap of other bodies. Class of Nuke ‘Em High 3: The Good, the Bad and the sub-humanoid This third movie takes up where the second left off. Luckily for our sake, the lovely Professor Holt has survived the nuclear meltdown, unlike the rest of the student body, who all parrished in the meltdown. We see her crawling over the dead bodies and rubble to get to her subterranean chambers where she had her top-secret formulas and experiments. Her unethical sell out to corporate greed had subjected her body to low levels of the meltdown syndrome. The incredible heat ignited her beehive hairdo, and she lost it all. As we saw from the last movie, Yoke, who was the leader of the Squirrel gang was killed along with his entire gang. However, his younger sibling Li’l Eggwhite (Albert Bear) was now enrolled in the Institute and had assumed the role of leader of the gang. An evil corporate entity known as Dr. Dick Slag Ph.D (John Tallman) had been sent by the Nukamama Corporation to rebuild and take over the nuclear facility. The brilliant but misguided Professor Holt was charged with doing the evil scientific thing for Dr. Slag and creating a new batch of sub-humanoids. They already saw that the offspring of humans and sub-humans could create a super race. After saving all of Tromaville from the giant mutant squirrel, Roger Smith is overjoyed that his sub-humanoid girlfriend is pregnant. The Doctor soon learns about the pregnancy, and sends his goons to kidnap the baby at the hospital on the day of birth. Professor Holt was one of those sent along with Egg White and his gang of Squirrels. Professor’s 3-foot high hair had returned and she was now wearing a black lab coat with black bra, black fishnet stockings, and black ankle boots. Another change is that she had a little rose tattoo on her right breast. Little did they or Roger know that Victoria was pregnant with twins. Dr. Holt performed the delivery of the first baby after they knocked out the original nurses. They then grabbed the baby, which they would name Dick. This baby was raised by Dr. Slag Ph. D, to be evil and know hand to hand combat. The other one named Adlai was raised to be kind and gentle by Roger. Unfortunately, Victoria died in labor, so Roger was forced to raise little Adlai by himself. In addition, Roger had now assumed the position as Mayor of Tromaville. Since these children were offspring of a human and sub-humanoid mating, Dick and Adlai grew up super-fast, and were full sized adults in 2 years. Both Dick and Adlai were portrayed by Bronsky in the film, so it gets a little confusing unless you pay attention to their character and their wardrobe. Both Dick and Adlai possess certain special powers of glowing hands. Dick’s glow yellow, and Adlai’s glows blue. Adlai’s able to power the entire town by sticking his glowing hand in the power plant’s reactor. This special power is the reason he begins to show up on Dr. Slag Ph. D’s radar. The school was rebuilt and opened up inside the nuclear power station once again. Adlai and his “wet nurse” Trish (Lisa Star), were now dating and attending the school while Dick had been trained to be a violent thug. Professor Holt was now dressing in a black, grey, and white camo gear lab coat, and smoking cigars wherever she went. The evil Doctor sets in motion a plan to ruin Adlai’s good reputation by having Dick pretend to be him and frame Adlai for a crime he didn’t commit. He hopes this will turn the citizens of Tromaville against him and his father. However, Dick begins to realize that he is just being used as a tool by Dr. Slag Ph. D and Professor Holt, to do harm and wreck havoc on Tromaville. Adlai is kidnapped by Dr. Slag Ph.D, and told that he has a twin brother who is doing the bad things. At the same time, Professor Holt, takes some pictures of Dick with Adlai’s girlfriend to use as blackmail. The two long lost brothers finally meet Dr. Slag Ph. D, forces them to use their powers to turn a croissant into a piece of plutonian. It works, Dr. Slag Ph. D announces that with this at his fingertips he could rule everything. At the same time, Roger led the people of Tromaville inside the plant to take on Dr. Slag Ph.D and his cronies. Adlai was shot in the arm by the Doctor, but Dick came to his defense, telling Dr. Slag Ph.D to stay away from his brother. Slag was shot in the eye by one of his cronies, but Professor Holt took Trish as hostage and pointed a gun on the twins. The two brothers joined forces, which caused them to start deteriorating. Professor Holt really enjoyed the destruction of the two twins, as they melted into green blobs on the ground. However, the power of them merging together made them mold themselves into a prime millenial egg surrounded by green goo. Trish then picked up the glowing white egg and took it to the chemical reactor and tossed it in. The power turned on the chemical reactor and then out came a baby. The two had merged into one boy, and in the process saved the entire town. We don’t see what happens to Professor Slag, but she was probably arrested along with Dr. Slag Ph. D. Trivia * Lisa Gaye appeared as Stuart's Evil Women in the 1990 Troma film, "Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D." * Lisa Gaye appeared as the secondary antagonist Malfaire in the 1989 Troma comedy film "The Toxic Avenger Part II" as well as its 1989 sequel,"The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie" * Lisa Gaye appeared as the Abortion Counselor in the 2000 Troma film "Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV". Gallery for Class of Nuke 'Em High 2 screenshot_4512.png screenshot_4519.png screenshot_4523.png screenshot_4524.png screenshot_4527.png screenshot_4530.png screenshot_4532.png screenshot_4535.png screenshot_4538.png screenshot_4539.png screenshot_4546.png screenshot_4548.png screenshot_4550.png screenshot_4551.png screenshot_4554.png screenshot_4559.png screenshot_4560.png screenshot_4563.png screenshot_4565.png screenshot_4567.png screenshot_4570.png screenshot_4571.png screenshot_4578.png screenshot_4579.png screenshot_4581.png screenshot_4582.png screenshot_4583.png screenshot_4584.png screenshot_4585.png screenshot_4587.png screenshot_4589.png screenshot_4592.png screenshot_4594.png screenshot_4595.png screenshot_4597.png screenshot_4598.png screenshot_4600.png screenshot_4601.png Gallery for Class of Nuke 'Em High 3 screenshot_4604.png screenshot_4606.png screenshot_4608.png screenshot_4610.png screenshot_4614.png screenshot_4615.png screenshot_4617.png screenshot_4618.png screenshot_4619.png screenshot_4620.png screenshot_4623.png screenshot_4627.png screenshot_4628.png screenshot_4630.png screenshot_4632.png screenshot_4635.png screenshot_4637.png screenshot_4639.png screenshot_4640.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Scientist Category:Lab Coat Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Brunette Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bra and Panties Category:Boots Category:Kidnapper Category:Pistol Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Bare Stomach Category:Low Cut Top Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Seamed Stockings Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Attempted Murder Category:Teacher Category:Humiliated Category:Deceiver Category:Master of Disguise Category:Fate: Arrested